Voz bonita
by Papaveri
Summary: Toris es una persona muy, muy ocupada y muy, muy atractiva. / PWP


**Palabras: **1288

**Notas: **Nombres humanos y tal; Feliks para Polonia, Toris Lorinaitis para Lituania.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

**Voz bonita**

Toris coge el teléfono con _dudas_ (y es la primera vez; aunque antes tuviese toda la calma del mundo en las manos perdidas en el pelo de Feliks, y aunque tenga el punto justo de alcohol en la sangre, hasta hace un momento estaba maravillosamente despierto, con las manos perdidas en el pelo de Feliks, con la respiración de Feliks más sonora que el timbre del móvil).

Feliks lo ha animado a hacerlo y hay algo dentro de él, que ha estado ahí desde que lo conoce, que se revuelve y lo previene y le hace pensar que algo hay, algo hay.

—¿Sí?

Habla con seguridad y la voz del funcionario al otro lado de la línea lo devuelve rápido a la tierra desde la burbuja tonta de calor de antes, porque no es la primera vez que se besan, y no es la primera vez que se tocan, pero supone que hay algo en el fondo de las botellas de casa de Feliks y hay algo sobre la cama de Feliks y hay algo... _¿Hay algo?_, porque con la voz seca de un hombre haciendo horas extra intentando hablarle le cuesta formular cábalas románticas, ¿románticas, amistosas?

Confusas.

Toris sacude la cabeza y con Feliks desperezándose en su regazo como si acabase de despertarse vuelve a intentar prestar atención.

* * *

Al principio había sido una especie de salvavidas; no es que se hubiese arrepentido, porque una vez te acostumbras Toris besa bien y sabe dónde poner las manos, pero el móvil había sido muy estridente y Feliks se había vuelto dolorosamente consciente de qué estaba haciendo (y no es por Toris en _sí_, no es por nadie, es porque es mucho más bonito, ¿verdad?, mucho más bonito si hay un instante en el que Feliks piensa que es una persona normal y que es la primera vez que se acuesta con su mejor amigo, o solo la segunda, mucho más bonito si hay un instante con incertidumbres).

Después Toris empieza a hablar.

Es uno de los incentivos de no ser una persona normal, descubrir que pueden pasar años y décadas y siglos y que Toris sigue teniendo una voz bonita, recta y líquida y dulce, de esas que no se tambalean de alcohol y que tienen un detallito, un timbre más oscuro o una cadencia apagada, algo que dice que es de esas voces que no pueden usarse enteras: Feliks prefiere escuchar cómo habla a intentar entender qué dice para ver qué tipo de vocalización está usando esta vez. Cuando Toris habla con la gente del trabajo, tiene un tono claro y calculado, natural y suave.

Con esas medidas de alcohol en la sangre, con esas medidas de besos de Toris de antes en el cuerpo (cuando tenía la voz más vibrante y bajita, como un susurro, y Feliks se muerde apenas los labios), o quizá porque es un hecho objetivo, Feliks piensa que Toris tiene la voz más bonita y la boca más bonita y el todo más... más atrayente, más llamativo, nunca guapo pero sí atractivo, un conjunto achispado de cositas pequeñas como las pecas polvorientas y translúcidas de la nariz o la brecha blanca de piel entre los botones de la camisa.

Feliks se quita la camiseta por la cabeza (y Toris lo mira, seguro que lo mira, y le hace cosquillas en la piel aún fría), y le besa el cuello.

* * *

La segunda mitad de la frase se le escapa igual que el vapor de una tetera sibilante, y Toris tiene que resistir la necesidad de taparse la boca.

Feliks le muerde un tendón con cuidado y _no lleva la camiseta puesta_ y al otro lado de la línea, alguien pregunta:

—¿Señor Lorinaitis?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, siga, por favor.

Respira hondo y cuando mira a Feliks lo hace reír, y odia hacerlo reír pero le encanta su risa. El calor en la cara es una especie de humillación dulcísima, y deja de prestar atención al hombre del otro lado de la línea durante un momento.

Dibuja las palabras con la boca.

_Pensaba que querías dejar que me ocupase de esto antes_.

Feliks ladea la cabeza y el pelo le resbala despacio por los hombros, casi con una especie de mimo sin consciencia, y sonríe otra vez, y Toris no entiende lo que ha dicho el funcionario.

—Bueno. —Toris musita un "¿Perdone?" avergonzado, y al otro lado de la línea alguien refunfuña —. Pero he cambiado de idea.

Entre dos asentimientos Feliks vuelve a besarlo en los labios y Toris ni siquiera cierra los ojos (consigue que el segundo _sí_ le salga igual de seguro y formal que el primero, porque su voz tiene los nervios más atemperados que él mismo, y con los años uno aprende a mentirle a todo el mundo).

* * *

_Está graciosísimo_, piensa Feliks, porque en el fondo ha conseguido sacarle una sonrisa como un parpadeo de labios enrojecidos y dientes blancos, _qué guapo es Liet_.

Aunque la primera vez que mueve las caderas contra las de él, con las piernas abiertas pero la ropa aún puesta, se le derrite la seguridad y es incapaz de mirar a la cara a alguien que hace siglos que conoce.

* * *

—_¡Feliks!_

Feliks sonríe y lo mira desde detrás de un par de mechones sueltos y vuelve a moverse, contra él, primero hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, y Toris se traga su propia voz como si la necesitase para seguir viviendo.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—N-no, no es nada, tranquilo.

Piensa que podría colgar.

De verdad, piensa que podría colgar (así, de golpe, con la certeza de que nadie va a despedirlo, para poder coger a Feliks de las caderas, para poder coger a Feliks de las caderas y _¡ah!_).

Le gusta el oleaje de su cuerpo y se le nota, y Feliks vuelve a reírse, entre suspiros de azúcar glas, cuando le pasa los brazos por el cuello y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, y habla con la voz nublada, vaporosa.

—¿Más deprisa?

Toris asiente con la cabeza. _Por favor_.

—¿Tiene papel a mano, señor Lorinaitis? Creo que debería apuntar esto.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Toris dice que sí en lituano, para él y para quien sea que está al otro lado del teléfono y que, alma cándida, aún no ha colgado, con su voz bonita de trabajador aplicado, y cuando Feliks nota su erección se separa de él un momento.

Sinceramente, le cuesta aguantarse la risa cuando le baja los pantalones hasta la rodilla, pero cuando se baja los suyos y vuelve a acercarse a él, cuando vuelve a moverse, por la mecánica de su cuerpo necesitado, tiene que aplastar un gemido contra el paladar y no puede evitar ruborizarse como un adolescente.

Se muerde los labios en silencio y le pasa la mano por la espalda a Feliks, que dice su nombre en un suspiro que contra su piel tiene la textura del agua hirviendo de un géiser. Se mueve despacio, hacia delante y luego hacia atrás.

_Otra vez, por favor._

_Otra vez, por favor_.

Al otro lado de la línea, alguien está dictándole un número de teléfono, y Toris musita que sí cada tres números con la mirada fija en el hueco entre las clavículas de Feliks.

* * *

Termina él antes y se tapa la boca con una mano, abrazado a Toris que le acaricia la espalda con un ritmo que tiene un automatismo delicioso (arriba y abajo con los dedos en la línea de su columna vertebral).

Necesita un momento para recuperar el aliento, para leerle los labios a Toris, que tiene que decirle lo mismo tres veces.

_¿No sigues_?

_¿No sigues?_

_¿No sigues?_

—Bueno —susurra—. Cuelga y puede que me lo piense.

Porque, ah, ah, Toris tiene la voz tan bonita...

* * *

_Me encanta que estos dos personajes hablen tanto por teléfono en canon, me gustan las conversaciones telefónicas._

_De acuerdo que aquí es la excusa, pero siguen gustándome las conversaciones telefónicas. El funcionario en cuestión me da algo de pena, eso sí, pobre._

_¡Bueno! Esto es... digamos que es lo que ha quedado después de leer algo en Twitter e irlo refinando (el tuit original a estas alturas no tiene nada que ver con lo que he acabado escribiendo). Me ha costado tres días escribirlo, porque aunque tenía claro cómo acababa y qué pasaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, de cómo llegar a eso, y empezando _in medias res _no me quedaba bien._

_Creo que mi estilo ha cambiado, es más narrativo. Por otra parte es normal, he estado escribiendo originales estos meses y mis originales son menos recargados y más... explicativos, digamos._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leer, como siempre._


End file.
